cadenas de plata
by skuro tabis
Summary: re edición de la senda de las flores sangrientas... gracias a los consejos de muchos...XD


**Bueno, después de las críticas "constructivas" que algunos me hicieron llegar decidí (se borró la historia…) readaptar la historia esta vez tendré más cuidado para que no ofenda ni disguste a nadie, honestamente doy las gracias a los que se tomaron algo de su tiempo para leer la historia que escribí. **

**Me gustaría aclarar que la historia seguirá siendo un Oc, pero tratare de seguir el canon, y mejorar la ortografía (tratare de no cometerlos tan seguidos después de todo recién estoy aprendiendo a escribir con los diez dedos… no me juzguen que ni siquiera escribo en el Facebook), tendré cuidado con los nombres. (Mis personajes seguirán siendo tan stus como lo fueron antes, aunque para ser honestos no sé lo que significa a ver si un día de estos me aclaran que significa, entre otro términos que usaron para describir ni fan fic, como sea creo que de alguna forma eso les da un encanto, (opinión meramente personal)**

**Después de esto si sigue sin gustar la historia pues… ni hablar es difícil hacer algo que le guste a todo el mundo y siembre habrá a algunos que no les guste lo que haces… había tomado esta historia como un reto personal pues siempre fui una persona que tuvo miedo a las críticas, miedo a no llenar las expectativas de las personas (miedo a hacer el ridículo) y por esa misma causa tuve mucho problemas para encajar en muchos lugares y poder hablar con las personas a decir verdad a un tengo problemas con esos, pero ya no tanto como antes… los estoy superando. XD**

**Seguiré con la historia para quitarme el miedo (y también otro problemita, no terminar lo que empiezo, mala costumbre que pienso quitarme), y aunque nadie lo lea esta vez terminare la historia. **

**Atentamente: Skuro tabis.**

**Y gracias.**

**Capítulo 01: ¡que empiece el año escolar!**

El gran colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts nuevamente como cada año recibe a nuevos alumnos y como era tradición desde hacía ya mucho tiempo los alumnos tomaban el expreso que los llevaba hasta a la estación en Hogsmeade, luego todos tenían que ir carruaje hasta las orillas del lago negro donde lo tendrían que cruzar en votes acompañados por un singular personaje que era enorme, luego de la travesía llegaron hasta el vestíbulo del colegio desde ahí los alumnos de primero serian guiados por un profesor así que tendrían que esperar un rato porque este todavía no había llegado.

Curiosamente se habían escuchado rumores en el trayecto del tren, que este año el famoso "niño que vivió" estaría entre los nuevos estudiantes, aunque las dudas fueron despejadas cuando un chico de cabello rubio platinado se burló de un chico pelirrojo y se presentó frente a un chico de gafas que el mismo había llamado Harry Potter, cuando los demás chicos confirmaron que quien realmente era el famoso Harry Potter empezaron los murmullos, hasta que en un momento a otro llego una maestras del colegio, nada menos y nada más que la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall famosa por ser la jefa de Griffindor y una de las mejores brujas en el área de transformaciones, ella guio a los nuevos estudiantes hasta el gran comedor donde los de primero entraron haciendo dos filas.

Cuando llegaron casi al frente de la mesa de los profesores, los alumnos de primer curso se detuvieron, la profesora que los guio les explico lo que seguía a continuación, seria le elección de las casas en esta elección los nuevos alumnos serian puestos en sus respectivas casas según las capacidades de cada uno, la maestra desenrollo un enorme pergamino e indico que al oír su nombre ellos tendrían que pasar adelante, se sentarían en una silla que había hay y ella les colocaría el sombrero seleccionador y luego irían a la mesa según su casa.

La primera en ser llamada fue una niña rubia de cara rosada: Hannah Abbott la cual algo asustado se aproximó asía la silla en la cual se sentó y luego la profesora Mcgonagall le puso el sombrero seleccionador después de unos segundos el sombrero la mando a Hufflepuff.

El siguiente nombre en la lista fue: Nirvana Bezarius, pero nadie se movió de su lugar y los nuevos alumnos empezaron a mirarse entre sí, hasta que el grupo se dividió en dos y en medio de esta división quedo un chico de cabellera negra, expresión seria y algo sombría, pero al darse cuenta que todos lo miraban inmediatamente dio un paso al costado y hay justo detrás estaba un chico de cabellera rubia notablemente nervioso, que incluso tenía los ojos serrados.

El anterior chico simplemente le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de aliento, el pelirrubio se acercó lentamente y temerosamente a la silla en la cual se sentó y luego la profesora le coloco el sombrero seleccionador.

(Charla con el sombrero)

-baya, conque eres el hijo de Alicia esto sí que es una sorpresa veamos, um muy interesante tienes la calidez un Hufflepuff, pero también posees sed de conocimiento digna de cualquier Ravenclaw… pero pensándolo mejor creo que te podría ir bien en Slytherin…

-¡no!, ponme en cualquier casa menos en esa por favor: pidió el pelirrubio.

-¿Por qué?, Slytherin es una gran casa podrías obtener todo lo que quisieras con la guía correcta…: dijo el sombrero.

-tengo todo lo que quisiera y más…

-si esa es tu decisión…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!: grito sombrero seleccionador, mesa de gryffindor estalló en aplausos dando la bienvenida a su nuevo integrante, el chico se acercó aliviado a la mesa de su ahora casa pero no se sentó se quedó parado esperando.

El siguiente en la lista fue: Zerzeus Bezarius, era el chico de cabellera negra al cual todos miraron antes, a diferencia del primer chico él se dirigió firme y muy seguro hasta la silla y luego le colocaron el sombrero seleccionador.

(Charla con el sombrero)

-Gryffindor…: dijo inmediatamente Zerzeus.

-¿perdón?: contesto el sombrero intrigado.

-ponme en gryffindor: volvió a hablar el pelinegro.

-eres bastante descortés para ser el hijo de Alicia, ¿no dejaras que te sugiera más posibilidades?

-no, estaré donde este Neal…: contesto el pelinegro.

-ya veo, pero ¿eso quiere decir que si lo hubiese mandado a Slytherin me hubieras pedido que te mande a esa casa?

-si

-entonces, ¿no tomas en cuentas tus propias habilidades y desechas toda opción que no sea estar con tu hermano?

-Neal y yo hemos estado siempre juntos para nosotros es algo natural estar cerca uno del otro, así que por favor colócame en Gryffindor…

-en mi opinión personal creo que te iría mejor en Slytherin, pero si es lo que quieres…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!: volvió a gritar el sombrero seleccionador y nuevamente todos en la mesa de Gryffindor volvieron a aplaudir efusivamente, el chico de cabellera rubia se acercó a su hermano y chocaron palmas en señal de victoria, inmediatamente ambos se apresuraron a buscar un lugar donde seguir observando la elección mientras los miembros de su nueva casa las resabian como era debido.

(Con Ron y Harry)

-vaya, así que ellos son los Bezarius, sí que son algo raros: dijo Ron.

-¿los conoces Ron?: pregunto Harry.

-en el mundo mágico todos saben quiénes son y eso que tienes orígenes muggles, pero a pesar de eso tienes bastante influencia en el mundo mágico, a pesar de tener mucho dinero son un familia muy excéntrica y casi nunca aparecen en público también sé que su madre es una de las mejores brujas que hay…

-¿así de importantes son?: pregunto Harry.

-sí, pero lo más raros es que creí que ellos eran un año menor que nosotros, no creía que tuviéramos las misma edad que raro pero en fin…

La elección continúo hasta que todos se centraron en la elección del "niño que venció a quien tú sabes". Todos los presentes estaban ansiosos por saber en qué casa quedaría Harry Potter paso un rato de suspenso hasta que el sombrero grito Gryffindor. Y todos en la mesa de Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos Potter fue bien recibido por los miembros de la casa de los leones.

Al terminar la elección el director dio algunos anuncios y luego dio comienzo al gran banquete, y todos empezaron a deleitarse con los manjares que aparecieron frente ellos.

Al finalizar el gran banquete los alumnos nuevos fueron guiados por los prefectos de cada casa hasta su dormitorio, pero dos de los nuevos alumnos fueron llamados por la profesora Mcgonagall y luego guiados hasta el despacho del director.

(Despacho del director)

Los alumnos que mando llamar el director eran nada menos y nada más que los Bezarius.

-buenas noches director: saludo cortes mente Nirvana y luego hizo una reverencia acto que imito Zerzeus.

-vamos muchacho estamos en confianza….: dijo el director.

-ja,ja lo siento buenas noches abuelo: volvió a saludar el pelirrubio.

-eso está mejor: dijo el director mientras sonreía y miraba atentamente a los hermanos –vaya, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Neal eres el vivo retrato de mi querido amigo tu bisabuelo William y tu Zetz eres exactamente igual a tu abuelo Krause, sino fuera por el color de sus ojos juraría que se trata de ellos.

-gracias mamá dice lo mismo siempre ja,ja,ja : dijo Neal.

-¿Cómo esta Alicia?: pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall –oí rumores que decían que se encontraba algo delicada de salud.

-también me gustaría saber a mí: dijo el director.

- ella siempre tuvo la salud bastante débil, pero ahora está bastante bien: contesto Neal.

-es un alivio oír eso, cuando su madre estudio en el colegio solía enfermarse frecuentemente así que Poppy tenía que extremar medidas con ella: recordó el director.

-su salud fue bastante débil, pero era una de las mejores alumnas del colegio: comento la profesora Minerva.

-y verlos a ustedes ahora aquí cursando el primer año como lo hizo su madre me trae recuerdos gratos: dijo el director mirando a los hermanos –parece que fue ayer cuando vuestra madre también vino al colegio y fue elegida para la casa de Godrig Gryffindor todo esto me trae recuerdos muy gratos: conto el director mientras recordada los viejos tiempos -ah es, cierto casi se me olvida felicitaciones por estar en gryffindor, aunque no importaría en realidad sí que daban en otra casa.

-bueno, Albus será mejor que me lleve a los señores Bezarius, mañana tendrán un día bastante ocupado y no queremos que se desvelen solo por hoy tus relatos: dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

-tienes razón, Minerva muchachos espero muchas cosas buenas de ustedes dos así que esfuércese mucho, disfruten su primer año escolar y sigan todas las reglas…: dijo el director mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo a los hermanos.

-gracias, abuelo no te preocupes no te causaremos problemas… ¿verdad Zetz?

-si: contesto secamente el nombrado.

Después los hermanos le dieron le buenas noche al director y fueron guiados por la profesora Mcgonagall hasta los dormitorios de gryffindor, después ella regreso al despacho del director.

(Despacho del director)

-parecer que Zetz está algo incómodo por la situación: dijo Dumbledore mientras comía un dulce de limón.

-el joven Zetz es de temperamento bastante volátil si no fuera porque Neal se encarga de controlar ese lado sería un verdadero desastre: dijo la profesora.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo Minerva, supongo que tuvimos suerte en que ambos acabaran en la misma casa sino hubiera sido un verdadero problema poder controlar a Zetz, pero en fin… en este momento es otro el que me preocupa: dijo preocupado Dumbledore mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-entiendo cómo te sientes Albus, después de todo se supone que los mellizos tendrían que haber entrado el año que bien, supongo que para "el" verlos esta noche habrá sido un muy desagradable sorpresa.

-y no te equivocas Minerva, sin duda alguna este año será bastante pesado, pero ya veremos cómo se desenvuelven las cosas, talvez no todo este perdido y podamos ver grandes cambios en el colegio.


End file.
